


Goodbye

by Emilywho



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-His Last Vow, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywho/pseuds/Emilywho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene post His last Vow with Sherlock and the Reader on his final night before being sent away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

I can't sleep, I don't want to sleep. You leave in 4 hours time, it seems such a waste to sleep through it. I turn to look at you sleeping. So peaceful here in the dark. You have a knack of knowing when I'm staring at you.

“What is it?” You say sleepily.

“You're not coming back are you?”

“I'll complete this job for Mycroft, be back in 6 months.” There's a painful tone to your voice.

“I'm not stupid. He wouldn't have let you come home if he knew I'd never see you again. He's a nice man your brother. But I'm not stupid. You killed a man, point blank, you don't come home before your punishment unless this is the last time.”

You just stare at me, with no expression, you are trying to figure out what to say, lie or tell the truth. You know what you did, maybe it was the last resort. 

You settle on shaking your head slightly, never taking your eyes off mine. At least I get to say goodbye this time.

Your hand reaches for mine, and nothing more was said.


End file.
